Love Shines
by QuikChik
Summary: Sadie Kane is kidnapped by a crazy magian. Walt/Anubis will do anything to get her back. But will he be too late? You'll have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sadie's POV  
As I rested my head on the pillow, I could feel my Ba fluttering inside of me. It was anxious to get out and I had a very unrestful night ahead.  
My Ba fluttered free of my body, shooting through the Duat. All of a sudden, I surfaced into a small room. There was a strange man in there whom I had never seen before. He wore a black muscle shirt {a little too much like Walt} and he wore two swords strapped across his back. His face had most likely once been handsome, but a large scar from his left eyebrow to his chin marred anything decent. He was speaking with the ghost of Desjardins.  
"You are certain that the girl knows nothing of our plans?" The scar man questioned.  
"Non. So we get her at that silly dance?"  
" It will be when she is most exposed. We have a spell that will stun the other magicians if we need to and we should get her no problem"  
"Jacques, we have been friends for years, and this seems risky even for you. Are we really going through with this? Why is she so important that you MUST have her? And what will you do to her once that has been accomplished?"  
"The endless sleep spell. And just so you know, I must have her because she is pretty, and it has been so long since I had anything pretty." Jacques seemed longing. What was he after I wondered, or who?  
"If this works I will be very happy." Jacques ranted. "And you should know, the Kane girl will never see it coming."  
My Ba was ejected from the room, and I awoke in a cold sweat. Me? I mean I know I'm pretty {as a matter of fact I'm gorgeous} but kidnapping? I should tell someone, but whom? Carter or Bast will just think that I'm over reacting, and Walt? Walt is very protective and this would terrify them {I say them because of the whole hosting Anubis thing}. I shook off the fear, if this was serious, I will deal with it when it comes, now I get ready for the dance!

Chapter 2  
My blond braid falls around my shoulders as I descend into the living room. The 21st Nome is throwing a party for the students. We want them to have fun. My white dress is cathching the light just right. I see Carter and Zia enchanting the fireplace to not incinerate us, Felix is conducting a choir of singing penguins, and everyone else is just dancing. I smile at Walt as I approach. He gives me a peck on the cheek.  
"Hello darling. Don't you look lovely tonight?"  
I smile. "You look great too."  
It was true; he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black jacket. The girls were the only ones that had dressed up for tonight, but he really looked hot. All of a sudden the glass doors exploded. I see a serpent of black smoke slither through the door and don't even hesitate before I fun forward and yell:  
"N'dah. Protect" I do realize that I just trapped my entire backup behind a magic barrier but I know Jacques will kill to get to me. I have no clue why he wants me, but I am Sadie Kane, and I will protect my friends.  
The snake does however surprise me when it lunges forward and grabs my ankle. I scream, and the serpent laughs.  
" Iss thiss the besst you can do Sssadie Kane? I know godss weaker than you."  
He starts dragging me forward, I can see Walt and Carter trying to get through my wall, but I don't fight the serpent. I will not let it hurt my friends. It drags me into the smoke, and I am gone forever.  
Chapter 3.  
Walt's POV  
I cannot believe that Sadie is gone. I have to save her.  
Duh  
Can it Anubis. This is about her. We will get her back no matter what. We just need to find out where she is.  
And how do you plan on doing that?  
Well we could try...  
"Package for Walter Stone." The man stands at the door. Khufu signs the sheet and the man leaves a small package in the hands of a large baboon. I take it and open it. It is a DVD, with a note attached to it. I read it and both Anubis and I gasp.  
Just A Little Taste of What We Will Do to Miss Kane  
I call Carter.  
"What is it Walt?  
"I hand him the note and his face goes as white as a sheet. I walk to the TV and put the disk in.  
"Walt?" Carter asks.  
"Yeah"  
"You don't think that they will ummm torture my sister do you?"  
My panicked face is enough to answer him.  
A large man with a bad scar is walking towards a podium like thing. Demons roar all around him and he hushes them with a hand.  
"Today my friends, we accomplished a great feat. We have Miss Sadie Kane in our fortress right now."  
The Demons yell their approval.  
" To ensure that she bothers us no more, we will perform a spell on her to make her sleep, for a long time. And look, here she comes now!"  
An aisle is cleared down the middle of the room and a complete legion of guards marches in. Behind them they drag a kicking and screaming Sadie. Who wears an Egyptian princess outfit. Long white dress, with lots of necklaces.  
"What do you want with me?" She screams.  
Her crying rips my heart out. What will they do with her? Will she even live?  
She continues to scream as the men tie her to a four poster bed. Scar-man nods and the men begin a chant.  
At first nothing happens. Then she starts to whimper as a green fog begins to hover over her, slowly coming closer to my poor, poor girlfriend . The men keep chanting, and as the utter the final words, the smoke touches Sadie. She is still. And her eyes are closed.  
The video turns off there. Leaving me broken inside and praying that I can save her. There is a scratching sound in the DVD player. Carter goes to get the disk and then says:  
"Walt, you should see this."  
He holds up the disk, on which I can see three words.  
Nim Ah De  
"Nim Ah De? What does that mean...?" I feel myself fading and being transported to somewhere else. I arrive in an empty room. There is a bed at one end and a door at the other. I feel like I've seen the bed before...  
"Sadie!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3  
I can tell almost instantly that that sleepy smoke was not air freshener. The smell revolving around the bed was almost enough to drive me back, but smell or no smell, I had to get Sadie. She looked so out of place on the modern silk sheets. Her dress and crown were shiny, but her face and arms were in awful condition. Her eyelids were purple and her face pale {is this normal for a victim of magic poisoning?} but her arms were covered in horrible cuts and bruises.  
They are going to be so sorry that they messed with me  
Shut up Anubis. I say. Say something helpful or close your godly mouth.  
Well I was just saying.  
I shake Anubis out of my head. He can be really annoying.  
Hey! I can hear your thoughts you know!  
Anubis, Sadie. Focus on Sadie.

I lean down and can feel the life radiating out of her. Isis must be keeping her as healthy as possible. I reach forward but the instant I touch her electric shocks bolts through my arm.  
"OW"  
"I don't think that you should do that."  
The beefy scarred man is standing near the door of the room.  
"She is my GUL, my rose. You cannot take her"  
He looks like he will actually kill me so I say,  
"I'm her boyfriend, let her leave with me. Please."  
"You will regret asking that. I might have allowed you to share a cell with her."  
I did not like where this was going.  
"But I have a worse punishment for you that death."  
"Please say Ice Cream."  
"Goodbye Anubis. By the way, that host really does not suit you."  
I know he makes me look fat right?  
Anubis?  
Yeah.  
Shut up.  
All of a sudden, the floor under my feet turned to sand. I felt myself being sucked through, and I realized this was a portal. I struggled, but I was dragged through.  
I popped out in Brooklyn House. Carter was waving to me, and my face must've shown what I'd seen.  
"Walt, is she Ok?"  
I shook my head.  
"She is his GUL, and in the legend she dies."

Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it and just so you know, this "legend" will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you like it; send me some reviews, PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Thanks for being a reader. Here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4-walt pov  
"So what is this legend?" Carter asked me.  
"Well about 2000 years ago, there was an Egyptian Prince. No one knows his name; we just call him The Blood Prince. So his wife was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he well... hated girls. So he put a sleep spell on his wife, so that he could keep her forever. I'm not sure how it ended, but I'm pretty sure that she died and he disappeared. All we know is that he stole her body from her tomb."  
"So this man, The Blood Prince, has adopted Sadie as his...Figurative wife?" Bast asks me nervously.  
"I think so."  
"And this man" Carter slowly says. "He did what exactly to his wife?"  
"Gave her the sleep of nightmares, so that every instant until death will be filled with fear." I say.  
It was then that I realized that Sadie was doomed. Even if I could get her back {and I will get her back} she will be so scared.  
Anubis, do you know how to save her?  
No, but I met the spirit of that woman, and she wasn't exactly...stable.  
Thank you for your burst of confidence.  
"Do you have any Idea where she could be?" Bast asked me. I snapped back to reality.  
"No but I have a bad feeling that they will send us more "clues". We can try to figure it out from that."  
"But won't that mean more videos, which means more pain"  
I nod, than leave the room. I promised to protect Sadie. I stopped Jacobi from killing her, I stopped Neith from killing her, but can I stop The Blood Prince? He killed a noblewoman, the most beautiful woman ever. Every man in the world would have fought for her. But what am I? A practiser of death magic with a lousy god on my side. Help Police. Not.  
I will have you know that I am all powerful.  
And I will have you know that you are not helping Anubis!  
Don't pout Walt, It won't help Sadie.  
So now you're the mature one?  
Well I don't mean to brag, but I am 3000 years older than you.  
Did you by any chance know where we were? Could you tell where she was?  
Walt, it was heavily protected by magic, but it felt like it was underwater.  
Thank you, that's like saying that...Wait Underwater?  
Yup.  
He went silent and I thought he might've gone to sleep.  
Nope, still awake.  
Am I telling the story or are you?  
Technically, we are one person.  
Go away.  
I had to save Sadie, even if it cost me my life!

Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5-Stadie's POV  
I struggle to wake up. I can feel the energies of strange men walking all around me. All of a sudden, my head is filled with horrible noises. I struggle in an effort to open my eyes. It feels like my eyelids weight 1000 pounds. The noises get louder, so that I can finally figure out what they are. The screams are so real. What are they doing to my friends? Carter, Walt, Khufu, Cleo, Felix, Zia and Jaz. Their screams are so full of agony. I have to help them. I continue trying to wake up.  
I feel a cool hand rested on my face. It strokes up and down, from my eyebrow to my chin. I don't like it. It feels scary and unfamiliar. The hand moves away, just as the horrible screams start again. I can feel my body twitching, but there is nothing I can do to stop it. So I just continue with my failed effort to block the horrible sounds out of my head.  
Oh Walt. Where are you?

Walt's POV  
I sit at my computer, typing things in the Google Search Bar.  
Are you sure Sadie was underwater?  
Never been more certain of anything.  
I keep typing. The search comes up blank yet again.  
"Why does nothing work?" I punch the wall.  
"OWW"  
Not your smartest idea, Walt.  
I can feel Anubis's power surging through my hand. I sigh as I regain the feeling in my hand.  
"Argh"  
"Thanks for the package Khufu."  
Carter walks into my room.  
"There is a new DVD. Come on." I gesture to my bed.  
He sits down while I put the disk into my TV. This one is nothing new. All we see is the Scar-man stroking Sadie's face. As soon as he pulls his hand away, she starts to twitch. She is literally gasping for breath. What in Ma'at are they doing to her?  
"Do you think we can save her?"  
I'm confused for a second.  
"What?"  
"Do you think we can save her?"  
I sometimes forget that Carter is the same age as me. He takes care of all the kids in the Nome, teaches with the utmost patience, and never takes a risk with anyone's life. If something happened to Sadie, he would feel like he failed her as a big brother. The poor boy was only sixteen, but he had responsibility that would crush a god.  
"We WILL save her Carter. Trust me, if he harms her, Anubis will blow him so deep into the duat, he will be gone for 2 millennia."  
I realized that that was the truth. No one will ever hurt Sadie Kane.  
I second that.  
Shut up Anubis.  
Hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6- Sadie's POV

This guy's energy came to this room a lot. Most of the time he just looked at me. Sometimes he laughed. Today however I could feel that this would be different. I struggle to open my eyes, but the screams start again, so I relax.  
I can feel myself being carried from the room. They {I have no idea who} put me down on a bed that is very hard and cold.

I feel straps being secured to my wrists, ankles and across my chest. I hear a low, gravelly voice say:  
"Shall we proceed then?" This sound is followed by a lot of laughter. I can feel the energies of demons.  
I hear a strange chanting surround my body. My eyelids flutter open. I realize that I'm awake. I feel overjoyed, relieved. Then I remember that I'm strapped to a table surrounded by enemies.  
"Ready Sadie Kane?"  
"For what?"  
The man, Jacques, smiles, and pulls a knife out of his sheath. He comes closer, and kneels right beside me. I feel his knife come down on my arm. He isn't stabbing it, he's cutting it. I scream as the pain engulfs my arm. He drags his knife up and down my forearm, creating some sick design.  
Where is Walt? Does he even care?

Walt's POV  
I am finding it harder and harder to breath as Scar-man cuts up my girlfriend. I got this DVD about five minutes ago. I had a bad feeling about this one, so I did not tell Carter.  
Sadie continues to scream for 10 more minutes. Then she passes out. I get a lovely shot of her arm, now engraved with a rose, and then the screen goes blank.  
OMG, they did not just do that.  
Anubis, please stop talking.  
Well OK, but only because it's Sadie.  
I have to save her, but how can I if I have no clue where she is?  
Great Barrier Reef  
Pardon.  
I said she's at the...  
I know what you said, why did you not say it before?  
Gods are supposed to let mortals figure things out for themselves.  
Then why would you tell me now Anubis? I cannot believe he knew!  
They are hurting Sadie.  
Forgetting how much I hate you right now, where in this reef?  
No Comment.  
Sure, now be the good God.  
I sprint downstairs as fast as I can.  
"Bast, Carter! I know where she is!"  
"Where, Kitten?" Bast asks as she stands up from her nap on the floor.  
"Great Barrier Reef."

"We will go get her tomorrow."  
"No offense, Bast. But two magicians and a goddess is hardly dangerous."  
"All of Brooklyn House is going."  
I smile. Everything is working out.  
We still have a problem.  
What is that O God of Funerals?  
The Great Barrier Reef is huge!  
I got that figured out.  
My plan really was quite simple. The Shen Amulet that I had given Sadie for her birthday a few years ago, made it easy for us to know each other's thoughts while wearing them. I know that she's not wearing it now, but the amulets get warmer when they approach the other person. It will help me find Sadie.  
"Carter!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Code 437"  
He nods and I smile. Sadie will be coming back. I will save her no matter what. Scar-man might be able to stop two magicians, but can he stop forty? That's right. It's official.  
Brooklyn House is going to war!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7-Sadie's POV  
I'd had better days. Naturally Jacques decided that carving my arm into a hunk of raw meat was not enough. He sent to serving girls with knives to make my arms match. This time it was more awful. I could feel the cold metal, stirring around in my arm. I screamed every time it moved. I was losing a lot of blood. I cried as they wrapped mummy bandages around my arm. I just could not breathe. They had put me back to sleep. I think that smoke fills up my lungs. I have to gasp for air but every time I move it hurts, so I scream. Then the nightmares start. I don't think Walt is coming for me. I was nothing to him.  
I was all alone.

Walt's POV  
I swear Scar-man is going to pay. You just do not do that to a girl. I look at Carter, who has assumed the full role of Pharaoh. Felix is helping his penguins use machine guns. Julian is practicing with his sword. Jaz is assembling her medical kit, and Cleo is writing magic spells on her arms. Zia is throwing fireballs at the statue of Thoth. We would be so much more threatening if we had a speaker of divine words. But we have to save our Speaker, who happens to be Sadie. Carter calls me over. The forces of the 21st Nome assemble in the boat pulled by our griffin, Freak. He takes off. This will be our only chance.

We Cannot Fail.

Sorry for the short chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8- Sadie's POV

The pain is almost unbearable. But the nightmares are worse. I see everything that has ever scared me. I see the world crumbling while I stand by, I see Walt dying in my arms, and I remember Anubis being ripped away from me by the God Shu. But worst of all, I see all of my friends being tortured.

Why has Walt not come for me? Was I just another girl to him? No there must be some other explanation. Perhaps he cannot find me, or, or... Or nothing. I felt his aura beside me once, 2 days ago. Then he left. So has Walt officially decided? I mean, he has lots of girls who would just love to go out with him. He really could do better than me. I finally understand now. Walt has abandoned me.  
I am going to die.

Walt's POV  
I am going to die.  
I snap to attention. That voice! It came from inside my head!  
Anubis was it you?  
No.  
Sadie is OK. I know that I designed the amulets to have a lasting effect, so that we can communicate for a little while after the amulets have been removed. But this is the first time I have heard Sadie! Yes!  
We are in the air over Greece, because Carter insisted that we go the long way. We were almost there.  
Ummm you are forgetting something.  
What is it Anubis?  
Well Walt. She said 'I am going to die'  
Not exactly helpful.  
Walt...I don't think she's going to make it.  
Yes she is! She will make it! How could you say that Anubis?  
Because Sadie just got her arms sliced and beaten like a Piñata.  
She will be fine! I growl on my thoughts.  
Walt just accept it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9-Sadie's POV

I can feel Walt getting closer. He is looking for me. I'm going to die anyway. The smoke is slowly eating my soul.  
Isis, please help me.  
The poison is too strong child. I can do nothing.  
Then help them.  
Very well.  
I owe Walt this. He never failed me, yet I doubted him. I will help him no matter what.  
Bring him here Isis.  
She says nothing. All I can do is rest.

Walt's POV  
finally we arrived. With his sister's life on the line, you would think Carter would take my side about stopping for burgers. But no, Teen Burger with a side of fries it was. We eventually got there. Jaz gave us a breathing underwater potion, so we hopped right in.

The reef was amazing, but there was only one thing I cared about.  
"Where is she?" I ask my friends.  
"That looks promising." Felix says pointing to the left.  
Either that kid was very observant or the rest of us were just plain stupid. How on earth had we missed the giant glowing orb of light? My Shen was overheating.  
"What's our plan of attack?" Carter asks me.  
"Oh I gotta plan."  
"And our plan of attack is..."  
"Plan: Attack"  
My plan was quite simple. Everyone charges and we hope for the best.  
You've had better plans.  
I know I say this lot, but SHUT UP ANUBIS!  
Rude much.  
I swear, there is no more annoying god in the universe than the one stuck in my head.  
I was trying to be helpful.  
You failed.  
I know that I will have one chance to save Sadie. I have to stop Scar-man, wake her up, get the poison out of her system, treat her arms and then actually get her out. Yup. This would be simple.  
Not.  
OMG. Get out of my head before I tear down your statue.  
I have hundreds of statues.  
Then I'll kick you out so that I die.  
But that will hurt Sadie. His voice is quieter now.  
I realize what I just said. I actually threatened to do something that would hurt Sadie. That is not OK with me.  
No one will ever hurt Sadie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10- Sadie's POV

The room is flooded with people. They woke me up again. I see Demons rushing to and from, carrying weapons and passing notes. There is only one reason that they could be doing this; Walt is on his way. My arms hurt even when I blink. I have trouble pulling air into my lungs, which hurts too. I have lost mobility in my arms and legs. The straps on my body are really kind of unnecessary, it's not like I'm going to walk away in my condition. I know that soon I will be with Walt, even if I am going to die like five minutes later. I wish there was some way I could survive. Not for me, but for Brooklyn House. I mean, I wish I did not have to leave the fate of the world up to my geeky brother. Jacques has gone back to stroking my cheek and I don't fight. I will be dead soon anyway, why waste what little time I had left unhappy?

Walt's POV  
Our first casualties were, as usual, Felix's Penguins. They never got the hang of those machine guns and ended up killing themselves. Julian quickly summons a battle avatar to swipe away the 100s of demons in the room. There is a hallway at the other end. Jaz throws potions at the enemies, and suddenly there are quite a few angry looking daisies on The Reef. Zia is busy incinerating demons by the hundreds. I wade my way through the army. As soon as I'm through I sprint down the hall. I collapse by Sadie's bed. I take her hand and she smiles.  
"Walt?"  
"Yes, I'm here Sadie."  
"I should say goodbye."  
"Wait, what? Noooo!"  
But I'm too late. Sadie's Life disappears.  
I kind of lost it after that.  
_So did I._  
Shut up Anubis!  
Anyway I started shaking Sadie, trying in vain to wake her up. When it finally sunk in that she was gone I sobbed into her hair, stroking her rapidly cooling face.  
_I concur when he says that he is crazy._  
I went Crazy, I am not crazy.  
" Walt, we have to go!"  
I see Carter standing at the end of the hall.  
"We got to go, there are too many demons. The others already left."  
Traitors.  
They did not betray us Anubis they just had to leave!  
Carter and I turn to run, but we run into the full might of the Demon army and their leader.  
"You failed Walt Stone. Sadie Kane is dead. Feel my might"  
He throws a large amount of light at us. I throw myself to the ground, but it was not necessary. A large bolt of white light shoots over my head and destroys the attack.  
I turn to look at the glowing form entering the room.  
"No one hurts the friends of Sadie Kane!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11-Walt's POV

I am scared to death. I am trapped between an army of freaking demons and the glowing form of a...a...a something. The figure walks into the room. It gives a childish wave to Jacques. Apparently Jacques takes this as a threatening gesture, because he raises his hand and the demons rush forward onto Carter and I.  
The glowing woman is not done with her tricks however. She raises her own hand and an army of glowing orbs of light rush forward onto the demons. They touch the demons and they disparate into piles of ashes. Within five minutes, Jacques's mighty army is burning all around him.  
"Feel the power of Isis!"  
The woman raises her hand and throws a knife. Quick as light, it hits Jacques. He however, disappears right before it touches him.  
The figure collapses. I run to it. She landed on her face. I turn her over.  
"No, no, no, no. How is this possible?"  
I gasp. I finally put two and two together. Only one person can conduct the spirit of Isis. Only one person would be that powerful.  
_Well this is a twist_.  
SHUT UP ANUBIS!  
We have some good news: Sadie is alive.  
We have some bad news: She's in a coma on the floor.  
Yup, piece of cake.  
_Not._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12-Walt's POV  
Jaz and her team of healers had been working on Sadie for the past hour. We had gotten back to Brooklyn House in less than 20 minutes.  
Jaz said that Sadie had a minor infection in her arms, a minor concussion and unstable breathing. I cannot believe how things turned out. I lost all hope to live the instant Sadie's heart stopped. Now she's back, she'll be OK, and everything will be fine.  
I look up as Jaz and a few others exit the infirmary.  
"How is she?" I look up hopefully.  
"She's awake. You can go see her." She smiles when she sees my face light up.  
The instant the healers are gone I make a beeline for Sadie's room. They have her propped up on her bed. There is an IV sticking out of her left arm. I draw in my breath sharply when I see her arms. The scars are fading, but you can still see the rose.  
She looks over at me and a smile spreads across her lips. I go over and sit on her right side, pulling a chair from the desk. For a moment we don't speak. It is so amazing to be able to see her bright blue eyes.  
"Walt?"  
I don't know what comes over me, but I feel the need to say something.  
"Sadie, I'm so sorry. I let him take you, and then he did horrible things to you. I...I..."  
"Well you finally came and got me, so problem solved."  
She shifts her left arm and cries out. The needle in her arm is scaring her. I hurry to remove it, but she has already worked herself into a state. She starts sobbing wildly. I hold her in my arms.  
"Shhh. Everything will be OK now."  
She looks up at me, eyes full of sorrow.  
"Walt, you don't get it. Jacques is mad at YOU!"  
"ME! Why?"  
"Because you took me away."  
I hug her tightly, telling her that it does not matter. She squeezes my hand and whispers in my ear.  
"He wants me back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
**Sadie**

I know that I've survived Apophis, Set and Setne, but being kidnapped really broke me. I'm always afraid of everyone, and being alone scares me. I'm terrified. Jacques had scarred me for life. Walt will always be there for me, but I get the feeling that this isn't over. Jacques only goal now is to punish Walt. I know that Brooklyn House can stop him, but we would lose lives.

We can do this though. There is nothing that can stop the forces of Ma'at. We have trained long and hard for this. Carter and Horus, Julian and Horus, Walt and Anubis, Me and Isis, Zia and Ra, Alyssa and Geb, Jaz and Sekhmet, Amos and Set, Cleo and Thoth, Felix and whatever he follows. We are all powerful, and we will protect mankind with our last breath. We have heard rumours of magic in the Duat. Many have called it the Timeless Magic.

So if you ever feel like you're in need, call for us. We will stop that nut job Jacques. And we will not wait.  
My name is Sadie Kane, and if Jacques is listening, I am coming for you.

**Please read my sequel:**  
**The Fire of Hope.**  
**Will they stop Jacques? And what is this timeless magic? You need to read it to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's NOTE.

I really am sorry that the ending of this was so bad. I'm planning to write a sequel so if anyone has any ideas for titles, please review. I'm also writing a 39 clues fanfic, so if you are interested in those books tell me and I can send you the name. As for 'Sadie gets Kidnapped' It's book one in the Trilogy of Broken Dreams.


End file.
